


Gra pozorów

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Impressions, Gen, Heymans Breda Is Fed-Up With All Of This, Jean Havoc Is A Human Disaster, Looks Are Deceiving, New on the Job, Post-War of Ishval, Pre-Canon, Riza Hawkeye Is A Saint, Roy Mustang's Horrible No Good Very Bad Reputation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: Heymans Breda nie miał złudzeń co do swojej kariery — wyglądało na to, że jako sierżant w wieku trzydziestu lat osiągnął szczyt swoich zawodowych możliwości. Na szczęście Breda nie był przesadnie ambitny, a ciepła posadka w wywiadzie idealnie nadawała się na otarcie potencjalnych łez. Niestety los i młody major Maes Hughes zdecydowali się pokrzyżować plany emerytalne Bredy, przenosząc go na nowe stanowisko, do nowego miasta — i pod nowe dowództwo.
Kudos: 6





	Gra pozorów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pannaMarchewka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/gifts).



> Poniższy tekst został napisany w ramach zorganizowanej na Forum Mirriel akcji świątecznej _Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 6.0_ , a powstał na życzenie **Marchwi** , która chciała przeczytać coś takiego: _Roy Mustang nie zaszedłby tak daleko ani w hierarchii wojskowej, ani w realizacji swoich politycznych planów, gdyby nie wsparcie jego podkomendnych. Chciałabym przeczytać jakąś historię o tym, jak tworzył się Mustang Unit, a w szczególności - co sprawiło, że Fury, Farman, Havoc i Breda chcieli do niego dołączyć mimo wątpliwej reputacji Mustanga po wojnie ishvarskiej (jeżeli Śnieżynka nie chce pisać o całej czwórce, to moim ulubieńcem z tego zestawu jest Breda). Najchętniej przeczytałabym coś nastrojowo zbliżonego do kanonu, czyli raczej smutno i straszno (wszak ledwo co skończyła się wojna), i tylko czasem trochę śmieszno._
> 
> To, co mi się napisało, nie jest niestety w pełni zgodne z ustanowionym przez mangę kanonem. Jestem z tych, co to oglądali serial i wypełniali sobie luki w opowieści własnymi wyobrażeniami na temat pewnych postaci i ich historii, nie wiedząc, że w komiksie luki te były wypełnione i to zupełnie inaczej. Także poniższe opowiadanie jest tak naprawdę jednym wielkim headcanonem, luźno dopasowanym do wydarzeń znanych z serialowego kanonu. Miało też być w założeniu dużo lepsze, ale wiecie, jak to jest, kiedy piszę się na Gwiazdkę... Tia.

_Większość państw ma swoją armię; amestryjska armia ma swoje państwo_.

Johann E. Müller, _Trzy traktaty o nowoczesnym rządzie_ (1857)

— No, no, Breda, jestem pod wrażeniem! — rzucił kpiąco Denny, kiedy tylko Breda przekroczył próg biura.

Breda westchnął głęboko, ostentacyjnie.

— Dasz mi najpierw wypić w spokoju kawę, czy uważasz, że twój słowiczy szczebiot jest jedynym, czego mi potrzeba z samego rana? — zapytał, siadając ciężko za swoim biurkiem.

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, Denny natychmiast poczerwieniał na twarzy i wykrzywił usta we wściekłym grymasie. Ile czasu tym razem zajęło mu wyprowadzenie go z równowagi — dwie minuty?

Nowy dzień, nowy rekord.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś w dobrym humorze, spaślaku — syknął Denny, po raz kolejny dowodząc, że w głębi duszy ma lat czternaście, a nie dwadzieścia cztery. — Zobaczymy, czy będzie ci do śmiechu, kiedy się dowiesz, co ci szykuje góra.

— O nieee — powiedział Breda martwym głosem, przeciągając z rozmysłem sylaby. — Czyżby służba w wojsku oznaczała, że muszę bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonywać rozkazy jakichś gości w śmiesznych czapkach? Dlaczego nikt mi tego nie powiedział dziesięć lat temu?! Może zamiast żołnierzem, zostałbym piekarzem, tak jak chciała moja matka…?

(Matka Bredy nigdy nie chciała, żeby jej syn został piekarzem. Jedyne, o co go błagała, to żeby nie trafił do pierdla, gdzie, zdaniem miejscowej żandarmerii, było jego miejsce).

Zanim jednak Denny zdążył uraczyć Bredę kolejną całkowicie pozbawioną finezji ripostą, drzwi do gabinetu pułkownika Langa otworzyły się zamaszyście.

— Sierżancie Breda, pułkownik prosi pana do siebie — oznajmiła starsza kapral Hirsh, jego adiutantka.

Breda znowu westchnął. _A to wszystko jeszcze przed pierwszą kawą…_

Przeczesawszy włosy dłonią, podjął heroiczną próbę wygładzenia kurtki swojego munduru. Próba ta zakończyła się oczywiście niepowodzeniem, bo chociaż Breda spędził w wojsku niemal jedną trzecią życia, to tak naprawdę nigdy nie nauczył się porządnie prasować. W szkole oficerskiej notorycznie przyprawiał tym o atak apopleksji któregoś z pilnujących w koszarach porządku kaprali.

Kiedy Hirsh wprowadziła go do gabinetu, Breda wyprostował się odruchowo; stuknął obcasami i zasalutował pułkownikowi.

— Spocznijcie, sierżancie. — Lang machnął ręką, nie podnosząc wzroku znad rozłożonych na swoim biurku dokumentów. — Znacie majora Hughesa, prawda?

Zza wysokiego oparcia fotela wychylił się nagle młody człowiek, którego Breda rzeczywiście kojarzył, głównie z korytarza i (okazjonalnie) stołówki. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, bo reputacja Maesa Hughesa, wschodzącej gwiazdy amestryjskiego wywiadu, znacznie go wyprzedzała. Opowieści o jego dokonaniach na froncie były tyleż sensacyjne, co nieprawdopodobne, ale i tak zdaniem wielu Hughes należał do grona najbardziej obiecujących oficerów młodego pokolenia.

Co do jednego nie było wątpliwości: swoją błyskotliwą karierę młody major faktycznie zawdzięczał udziałowi w pacyfikacji Iszwalu. Nie on jeden zresztą — w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy setki podobnych mu „bohaterów” zaczęły wypływać niczym gówno na wiosnę. W Bredzie widok tych obwieszonych medalami smarkaczy wzbudzał jednak głównie politowanie. Nie wiedział, czy za tych kilka udekorowanych wstążkami blaszek warto było płacić tak wysoką cenę.

— Sir. — Breda zasalutował posłusznie młodemu majorowi. W okrągłym szkiełku drucianych okularów odbijało się poranne słońce, gdy Hughes rozciągnął usta w szerokim, nieco maniakalnym uśmiechu.

— No już, już, sierżancie, siadajcie! — ponaglił Bredę. — Za pół godziny mam kolejne spotkanie, a niestety generał brygady MacIntosh nie należy do osób, którym każe się czekać!

Breda poczuł nagłą suchość w gardle. Rozmowy, które zaczynały się od _Siadajcie, sierżancie!_ , wzbudzały w nim uzasadniony niepokój. Jeśli do tego dodać dziką satysfakcję, z jaką przywitał go dzisiaj Denny… Tyle nieskrywanej radości mogło mu przynieść tylko coś bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ dla Bredy niedobrego…

— Cóż, sierżancie, pozwólcie, że jako pierwszy pogratuluję wam awansu — podjął po chwili milczenia pułkownik Lang.

Breda rozdziawił usta, ale niestety nie był w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, więc pospiesznie je zamknął.

— No już nie bądźcie tacy zdziwieni, _starszy_ sierżancie — parsknął śmiechem Lang, tak jakby reakcja Bredy była zupełnie nieuzasadniona. (A przecież Breda nie był ślepy i widział wyraźnie, że pułkownik nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, tak jakby awans Bredy personalnie go urażał). — Nie jesteście panną na wydaniu, nie musicie się tak krygować. Nie cieszycie się, że wasze liczne zasługi zostały wreszcie dostrzeżone, hm?

 _Jakie zasługi?_ — chciał zapytać nieco histerycznie Breda. Jego działką była przede wszystkim współpraca z miejscową żandarmerią; był czymś na kształt łącznika pomiędzy kwaterami głównymi obu formacji. Nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu Breda osobiście angażował się w co bardziej skomplikowane śledztwa, to i tak nie miał żadnych złudzeń — wiedział, że z takimi _zasługami_ wyżej sierżanta nie podskoczy.

Lang też to musiał wiedzieć; Breda pracował pod nim prawie trzy lata i stary nigdy nie wystąpił z wnioskiem o przyznanie mu awansu. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby coś się w tym zakresie zmieniło. A skoro nie był to pomysł Langa…

Chociaż miał na to ogromną ochotę, Breda nie spojrzał na Hughesa. Obecność młodego majora przy tej dziwnej rozmowie tylko pozornie nie miała sensu. To Hughes musiał być źródłem dzisiejszych rewelacji; najprawdopodobniej to on też przekazał Langowi dokumenty, które pułkownik przeglądał teraz z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie było jednak możliwe, żeby to rozwój „kariery” jakiegoś podrzędnego sierżanciny przyprawił Langa o tak duży ból głowy.

A to oznaczało, że dostarczone mu przez Hughesa rozkazy zawierały coś jeszcze.

— Dziękuję, sir — wydusił w końcu z siebie Breda. Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że wyglądał na przyjemnie zaskoczonego a nie zdzielonego przez łeb łopatą. Po chwili dodał dla porządku: — To prawdziwy zaszczyt.

— Tak, tak. — Hughes energicznie pokiwał głową. — Wszyscy jesteśmy wszystkim nieustannie zaszczyceni. Przejdźmy jednak do rzeczy.

_A więc jednak._

— Starszy sierżancie Breda — podjął ze sztuczną pompą pułkownik Lang — rozkazem generała broni Gardnera zostajecie ze skutkiem natychmiastowym przeniesieni do garnizonu amestryjskiej armii w East City.

Breda poczuł dziwną lekkość w żołądku, jak gdyby jechał windą, która nagle się zatrzymała, ale on miał wrażenie, że bez niego. _East City_. Kilkaset kilometrów na wschód od stolicy, dwa dni drogi koleją. Z perspektywy rodowitego mieszkańca Central City — praktycznie zesłanie.

— Macie dziesięć dni na zameldowanie się w koszarach w East City — kontynuował Lang. — Swoje obowiązki przekażecie tymczasowo sierżantowi Denny’emu. Wszystkie akta spraw, nad którymi aktualnie pracujecie, powinny zostać zdeponowane u porucznik Donahue na trzy dni przed waszym wyjazdem. Jeśli korzystacie ze służbowego mieszkania, specjalna trzyosobowa komisja sporządzi protokół zdawczo-odbiorczy…

Nagłe transfery nie były w armii niczym niespotykanym. Każdy żołnierz, który służył tak długo jak Breda, powinien być do nich przyzwyczajony, ba! W tym czasie zaliczyłby pewnie już ze trzy! Faktem jednak było, że Breda nie zaliczył ani trzech takich transferów, ani dwóch, ani w ogóle żadnego — kolejny znak, że jego wątpliwa kariera nie zmierzała absolutnie donikąd. Problem w tym, że Bredzie w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. Nie zaciągnął się w końcu do wojska, żeby szukać przygód — miał raczej nadzieję doczekać w spokoju zasłużonej emerytury, a jesień swojego życia spędzić w barze, nad kufelkiem zimnego, ciągnącego starą beczką piwa. Nie były to zresztą nierealne oczekiwania. Breda osobiście znał co najmniej trzy osoby, które przez dwadzieścia pięć lat służby nie powąchały prochu, chyba że w czasie obowiązkowych ćwiczeń.

Jak bardzo parszywe szczęście trzeba było mieć, żeby nigdy nie gonić za karierą, a mimo to zostać przez nią dopadniętym jak… Jak zając podczas polowania? (Ewentualnie jakieś inne, bardziej szlachetne zwierzę. Breda był mieszczuchem z krwi i kości, więc nie bardzo orientował się we współczesnych trendach łowieckich).

Breda nie planował jednak rozpaczać nad już rozlanym mlekiem. Co się stało, nie miało raczej szans się odstać. Niemniej uważał, że zanim spakuje całe swoje życie w dwie powycierane na rogach walizki i wyemigruje w bezpośrednie sąsiedztwo _pieprzonej pustyni_ , ma prawo dowiedzieć się chociaż jednego:

— Czy już wiadomo, w czyim oddziale będę służyć?

Pułkownik Lang westchnął ciężko, a grymas na jego twarzy stał się jeszcze brzydszy. Nie zdążył jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w słowo wszedł mu Hughes:

— Pułkownika Roya Mustanga, oczywiście!

W okularach majora znowu odbiło się słońce, rzucając na ścianę oficerskiego gabinetu dwa małe, złowrogie zajączki.

*

Breda nie miał pojęcia, co było _oczywistego_ w tym, że jego nowym przełożonym miał być pułkownik Roy Mustang, popularny w niektórych kręgach piroman i kurwiarz-amator. Czy to jakaś sugestia? A może przytyk? Breda nie był co prawda nadmiernie zakompleksiony, ale miał też do siebie nieco zdrowego dystansu — to znaczy wiedział, gdzie na skali męskiej atrakcyjności znajduje się on, Heymans Breda, solidnie zbudowany rudzielec o grubo ciosanych rysach twarzy, a gdzie Roy Mustang — wysoki, szczupły dwudziestoparolatek o egzotycznej urodzie.

W każdym razie trudno byłoby znaleźć w armii dwie bardziej różniące się od siebie osoby, nie tylko pod względem aparycji, ale i zawodowym — bo do czego niby państwowemu alchemikowi młodszy oficer wywiadu? Z tego, co Bredzie udało się ustalić przed wyjazdem do East City, do kompetencji Mustanga należało koordynowanie pracy innych, niższych rangą alchemików. Breda zaś nie miał zielonego pojęcia ani o alchemii, ani o zarządzaniu ludźmi.

Nagła decyzja o jego awansie i przeniesieniu była więc co najmniej podejrzana. Ale z drugiej strony — dokładnie tak samo jak cała amestryjska armia, więc czy przypadek Bredy faktycznie był aż tak wyjątkowy?

— Starszy sierżant Heymans Breda melduje się na służbie! — Breda wyprostował się jak struna i zasalutował porucznik Rizie Hawkeye, adiutantce jego nowego przełożonego… Która nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia trzy lata.

_Cholerny Iszwal z jego zasranymi bohaterami._

— Spóźniliście się, starszy sierżancie Breda — powiedziała Hawkeye cichym, melodyjnym głosem. — Mogę wiedzieć, z jakiej przyczyny?

Breda zacisnął usta. Po roku przytyków ze strony dobrze skoligaconych karierowiczów pokroju Denny’ego, najwidoczniej teraz przyszedł czas na spowiadanie jakimś smarkulom, na których nawet najlepiej skrojony mundur wyglądał na o trzy numery za duży.

— Pomyliłem budynki, pani porucznik — odpowiedział w końcu posłusznie, ciągle stojąc na baczność.

— Hm — skwitowała jego wyjaśnienia Hawkeye, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Stali tak przez chwilę bez ruchu (Bredzie zaczynała już drętwieć ręka), aż wreszcie porucznik pozwoliła mu spocząć. Zaraz też przedstawiła Bredzie drugiego członka ich niewielkiego zespołu, sierżanta Jeana Havoca, którego jasna czupryna i zawadiacki uśmiech nieprzyjemnie kojarzyły się Bredzie z Dennym. Hawkeye wspomniała, że pod bezpośrednim zwierzchnictwem pułkownika Mustanga znajduje się jeszcze jeden państwowy alchemik, ale że pracował głównie w terenie, rzadko go widywali. Breda został również zapoznany ze swoim nowym zakresem obowiązków, który, co nie powinno zdziwić absolutnie nikogo, wydawał się równie mętny, co powody przeniesienia Bredy do East City.

— Jeszcze jedno, starszy sierżancie — podjęła poważnie porucznik. Przez cały czas stała wyprostowana, z rękoma ściągniętymi za plecami. — Na przyszłość proszę pamiętać, że chociaż jesteśmy daleko od stolicy, to w tej jednostce nadal cenimy sobie punktualność.

— Oczywiście, pani porucznik. — Breda z trudem powstrzymał się przez przewróceniem oczami. Mimo to zapewnił jeszcze: — To się więcej nie powtórzy. — Nie w tym tygodniu, w każdym razie. — Czy mogę zapytać, kiedy pułkownik Mustang będzie mógł mnie przyjąć?

Na twarzy Hawkeye drgnął jeden (dokładnie _jeden_ ) mięsień.

— Pułkownika nie ma jeszcze w biurze — odchrząknęła, po czym odwróciła się demonstracyjnie na pięcie i skierowała w stronę swojego własnego, ustawionego tuż przy drzwiach oficerskiego gabinetu, biurka.

Havoc trącił Bredę łokciem i wyjaśnił teatralnym szeptem:

— Dzwonił, że się spóźni.

*

Bredę spotkało w życiu wiele upokorzeń; na swoje nieszczęście pamiętał je wszystkie. Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy zaczęła się ta jego zła passa, ale gdyby miał wybrać jeden taki moment, postawiłby na dzień, w którym matka po raz pierwszy musiała odebrać go z komisariatu. Głos jej drżał (z wściekłości albo ze wstydu), kiedy pytała żandarmów, za co właściwie go zgarnęli. Ich stwierdzenia, że „źle mu z oczu patrzyło”, nie sposób było jednak traktować poważnie.

(O Amestris mówiło się, że jest krajem wielkich możliwości. W rzeczywistości jednak twierdzili tak tylko ci, którzy tymi możliwościami faktycznie dysponowali. Akurat tam, skąd pochodził Breda, nie odnosiło się sukcesu — w najlepszym wypadku można było mieć nadzieję, że życie nie przeżuje cię, jakbyś był zlepkiem liści tytoniu, że nie splunie tobą na rozgrzany słońcem asfalt).

Chociaż więc Breda był poniekąd przyzwyczajony do zawodów i niepowodzeń, nawet on uważał, że były upokorzenia zbyt wielkie, żeby tak po prostu o nich zapomnieć. Jego skromnym zdaniem niewątpliwie należała do nich służba w oddziale pułkownika Roya Mustanga — możliwe, że najbardziej siarczysty policzek, jaki życie kiedykolwiek wymierzyło Bredzie. I to dużo bardziej siarczysty, niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać.

Oczywiście Breda słyszał opowieści o młodym pułkowniku Royu Mustangu — kto nie słyszał? W amestryjskiej armii facet był praktycznie celebrytą. Jego chłopięca twarz mogłaby być na każdym werbunkowym plakacie z czasów wojny w Iszwalu. I pewnie byłaby, gdyby Mustang trochę bardziej przypominał błękitnooki, jasnowłosy ideał amestryjskiego żołnierza, który wpychała im wszystkim do gardeł wojskowa maszynka propagandowa.

Roy Mustang był w końcu był żywym dowodem na skuteczność przyjętego przez Führera rozwiązania kwestii iszwalskiej.

Poza tym, że był również powszechnie znienawidzonym cierniem w dupie każdego, kogo napotkał na swojej drodze, oczywiście.

Przez pierwsze tygodnie pracy w East City Breda nie do końca pojmował, na czym polegał fenomen młodego pułkownika. Wydawał się on być bowiem z jednej strony średnio lubiany przez swoich współpracowników (należało jednakowoż zaznaczyć, że nie przez wszystkich. Sposób, w jaki na tego dandysa reagowały zarówno kobiety, jak i — przynajmniej niektórzy — mężczyźni, zasługiwał na oddzielną dysertację), a z drugiej — kompletnie przez nich lekceważony.

A czy naprawdę należało lekceważyć kogoś, kogo na mieście nazywano czule „rzeźnikiem z Iszwalu”…?

— _Ciao, bella, ciao!_ — Mustang posłał w stronę słuchawki telefonu trzy siarczyste, głośne całusy. — _Mi manchi così tanto!_

— Znowu udaje, że zna aerugański? — zagaił Havoc, wystukując coś nerwowo palcami na blacie swojego biurka. Pewnie miał ochotę zapalić, ale dopóki w pobliżu była Hawkeye, nie miał co liczyć na puszczenie choćby malutkiego dymka.

— Mógłby chociaż zamknąć drzwi — burknął Breda. Co prawda nie miał szczególnej ochoty przebijać się przez stos papierzysk, który jakimś cudem od rana nie zmalał ani o centymetr, ale jeśli alternatywą było wysłuchiwanie żenujących odgłosów czyjegoś tańca godowego, to mimo wszystko wolał się skupić nawet na najnudniejszych dokumentach.

 _Hawkeye byłaby ze mnie dumna_ — parsknął w duchu. Może to właśnie dlatego porucznik sama była taką nieprzejednaną służbistką? W końcu im więcej podsunęła Mustangowi do podpisu, tym mniej zostawiała mu czasu na prowadzenie w godzinach pracy swojego prywatnego biura matrymonialnego…

— Gdyby zamknął drzwi, nie usłyszelibyśmy, jak umawia się na randkę ze swoją nową, aerugiańską dziewczyną — westchnął Havoc, po czym podparł brodę na obu dłoniach. — A nowa dziewczyna jest jak nowy samochód: nie po to się go kupuje, żeby stał cały dzień w garażu i nikt go nie oglądał, c’nie?

Breda pokręcił głową.

— Po pierwsze, widać, że dziewczyny to ty nawet za rękę nie trzymałeś — powiedział. — A po drugie, weź się wyprostuj, wyglądasz jak idiota…

— Nie słyszę, żebyście pracowali.

Breda i Havoc jak na komendę obrócili się w stronę Hawkeye; ta, nie podnosząc nawet głowy, uniosła do góry pistolet.

— _Si, si, amore, molto bene! Ci vediamo presto!_

Havoc złamał się jako pierwszy.

— Wiecie, że gdyby nie on, to byłoby naprawdę całkiem profesjonalne, sprawnie działające biuro? — wypalił bez zastanowienia.

Hawkeye bez słowa odbezpieczyła broń.

Niestety bez względu na to, ile razy dziennie im groziła, wszyscy (wliczając w to również osoby spoza ich małego oddziału) zgadzali się z Havokiem. Rzecz w tym, że te wszystkie mniej lub bardziej irytujące przywary nie czyniły jeszcze Mustanga złym człowiekiem. Złym dowódcą — jak najbardziej. Niekompetentnym żołnierzem — i to jeszcze jak! Ale gościem, który jeszcze rok temu metaforycznie brodził w krwi iszwalskich dzieci?

Z gabinetu pułkownika dobiegły kolejne westchnienia i odgłosy puszczanych w eter buziaków.

Na szczęście było kilka rzeczy, które rekompensowały Bredzie te wszystkie niedogodności — chociażby towarzystwo jego nowych współpracowników. Zarówno porucznik Hawkeye, jak i sierżant Havoc znacznie zyskiwali przy bliższym poznaniu. Hawkeye była co prawda surową, wymagającą kobietą, a do tego miała w zwyczaju rozładowywać negatywne emocje w sposób, który wzbudziłby uzasadniony niepokój każdego wojskowego psychiatry, ale jednocześnie dała się poznać jako osoba o ciętym języku i sarkastycznym poczuciu humoru. (Ofiarą tego ostatniego nadspodziewanie często padał ich umiłowany dowódca). Havoc z kolei, pomimo niekorzystnego pierwszego wrażenia, okazał się być chodzącą ludzką katastrofą, co wzbudzało w Bredzie i współczucie, i niepohamowaną wesołość. Jednak pomimo wszystkich nieszczęść, które nieustannie na spadały na potarganą głowę Havoka (tych prawdziwych i tych wyimaginowanych), dysponował on niespożytymi pokładami dobrego humoru, czym zaskarbiał sobie sympatię każdej osoby, z którą zamienił co najmniej dwa słowa. Dość powiedzieć, że dokuczanie Havokowi pod karcącym spojrzeniem Hawkeye stanowiło dla Bredy najprzyjemniejszą część dnia.

Breda nie końca jeszcze rozumiał, jak w to wszystko wpasować samego Mustanga. Chociaż poza biurem nie zaskarbił sobie sympatii zbyt wielu osób, nie było wątpliwości, że Hawkeye i Havoc daliby się za niego pokroić. Szczególnie Hawkeye nie odstępowała go na krok, podążając za nim jak cień lub pełniąc wartę pod drzwiami jego gabinetu.

Nic więc dziwnego, że garnizon w East City huczał wręcz od plotek na ich temat. Najczęściej mówiono, że są kochankami, a pozycja adiutantki Mustanga stanowiła tylko przykrywkę dla płomiennego, zakazanego romansu przełożonego z podwładną. Niektórzy uważali, że jedno kocha się bez wzajemności w drugim — według najczęściej powtarzanej wersji to Hawkeye usychała z tęsknoty za pułkownikiem-kobieciarzem, który praktycznie nie pamiętał o jej istnieniu, ale czasami to Mustang występował w roli zaborczego szefa, który trzyma przy sobie Hawkeye groźbą lub szantażem.

Może gdyby nie znał ich osobiście, Breda byłby skłonny przynajmniej częściowo uwierzyć w te sensacje. A tak — kto raz widział, jak Hawkeye odprowadza Mustanga do gabinetu lufą swojego pistoletu, ten raczej nie da się przekonać, że młoda porucznik dobrowolnie zgodziłaby się spędzić resztę życia z tym bałwanem.

Koniec końców Breda musiał przyznać, że Mustang, jak każdy człowiek, miał swoje dobre i złe strony. Wojna w Iszwalu skończyła się już ponad rok temu i chociaż w głębi serca Breda nigdy jej nie popierał, to wiedział, że prędzej czy później ci, którzy z niej wrócili, będą chcieli zapomnieć o przeżytym koszmarze — i że trzeba będzie im na to pozwolić.

Niczego gorszego o pułkowniku Mustangu już i tak się pewnie nie dowie.

*

Na biurku Hawkeye siedziało dziecko.

— Pani porucznik, na pani biurku siedzi dziecko — stwierdził idiotycznie Breda, tak jakby fakt ten dodatkowo wymagał wyartykułowania go na głos.

— Sam jesteś dziecko! — wrzasnęło dziecko, zdmuchując z twarzy pukiel jasnych włosów.

— No już, już, szefie, niech się szef nie żołądkuje — spacyfikował dziecko Havoc. — Breda ma nam po prostu za złe, że nie wszyscy jesteśmy tak jak on starzy i zmęczeni życiem, dlatego nam dokucza…

— Wypraszam sobie, dopiero co skończyłem trzydzieści lat! — oburzył się Breda, zapominając, że _na biurku Hawkeye siedzi dziecko_ i że jest to jedyne, co powinno go w tej chwili oburzać.

— O kurde, faktycznie jesteś stary. — Dziecko rozdziawiło usta, jakby ludzie dożywający trzydziestki stanowili co najmniej cud współczesnej amestryjskiej medycyny. — Ej, Havoc, nawet ten pieprzony drań nie jest aż tak stary, prawda?

— Proszę nie krzyczeć, majorze — westchnęła Hawkeye zbolałym głosem. — Nie przed południem.

— Przepraszam, pani porucznik — zreflektowało się szybko dziecko, które najwyraźniej było również _majorem_.

Co do cholery…?!

Korzystając z tego, że wszyscy obecni zdawali się przynajmniej na chwilę oddać kontemplacji, czy trzydzieści lat to dużo czy może _bardzo_ dużo, Breda przyjrzał się uważnie dziecku, które według Hawkeye było także majorem. Pomimo długich, związanych w luźny warkocz włosów, dziecko było niewątpliwie chłopcem — małym, kościstym i na oko dziesięcioletnim, ubranym w proste czarne spodnie i kurtkę (jakkolwiek kątem oka Breda zauważył, że na stojącym w rogu pokoju wieszaku zawisł gruby, czerwony płaszcz, który na pewno nie należał do nikogo z oddziału).

— Kim jest w ogóle ten grubas? — zapytało w końcu bezczelnie dziecko, dyndając nogami. _Na biurku Hawkeye_. Nie, Breda zdecydowanie potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut, żeby to wszystko ogarnąć.

— Nasz nowy nabytek — odpowiedział Havoc, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała o dziwo duma. — Starszy sierżant Heymans Breda. Przenieśli go z kwatery głównej w Central City. Hej, Breda! Zasalutuj szefowi!

— Czego dokładnie szefem jest… szef? — zapytał Breda, próbując zachować zimną krew. Jeśli teraz odwróci się na pięcie i wyjdzie, już nigdy nie dowie się, czy to wszystko mu się przyśniło, czy naprawdę miało miejsce.

— Grania mi nerwach — przerwał im tym swoim absurdalnie głębokim głosem pułkownik Mustang, pojawiając się nagle w drzwiach biura. Wszyscy (poza dzieckiem, które dalej beztrosko majtało krótkimi nóżkami w tę i we w tę) stanęli na baczność, na co Mustang machnął tylko jak zwykle ręką.

— Rozumiem, że nie mam co czekać, aż i ty zaczniesz zachowywać się, jak na żołnierza amestryjskiej armii przystało? — zwrócił się od razu do dziecka.

— Że niby miałbym wstawać, jak wchodzisz do pokoju? — Dziecko wydęło usta. — I machać ci tak śmiesznie ręką? _Tak jest, sir, panie pułkowniku, sir!_ — wykrzyknęło ze sztuczną emfazą, po czym wydało ustami przeciągły, pierdzący dźwięk.

I wtedy stało się coś niewiarygodnego: Mustangowi drgnęła powieka. Właściwie to drgnęła mu cała lewa strona twarzy, jakby w wyniku jakiegoś dziwnego, nerwowego tiku.

— Gdzie zgubiłeś brata? — zapytał pułkownik, zmieniając nagle temat.

— W bibliotece. — Dziecko wzruszyło ramionami. — Znalazł drugie wydanie _Materiae tenebrosae_ i chciał ją dzisiaj skończyć, a bibliotekarka nie pozwoliła mu jej wypożyczyć.

— Jemu? — Mustang uniósł sceptycznie brew. — Czy tobie?

W odpowiedzi dziecko pokazało mu środkowy palec.

— Urocze. — Mustang uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, ściągając płaszcz i podając go Hawkeye. — Niestety nie mam całego dnia, żeby cię zabawiać. Zapraszam do środka, Stalowy.

Wydając z siebie przeszywający jęk zarzynanego bawoła (czy raczej, ze względu na swoje gabaryty, cielęcia) major Edward Elric, słynny Stalowy Alchemik, zsunął się z biurka Hawkeye i, ociągając się ostentacyjnie, poczłapał za Mustangiem do jego gabinetu.

— Tak szybko dorastają. — Havoc teatralnie otarł dłonią suchy policzek. Hawkeye przewróciła na to tylko oczami i wygrzebała ze swoich przepastnych szuflad kolejną porcję bezsensownych formularzy, które trzeba było przygotować na podpis Mustanga. Połowa tego znaleziska wylądowała z głuchym pacnięciem u Havoka, a druga — u Bredy.

— Pułkownik musi mieć to na biurku do południa — oznajmiła im obu Hawkeye, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce i sama zabrała się do pracy.

Ale chociaż wydawała się nią całkowicie pochłonięta, a z rytmu nie wybijały jej nawet dobiegające co jakiś czas z gabinetu Mustanga podniesione głosy, Breda miał nieodparte wrażenie, że przyglądała mu się jeszcze uważniej niż zwykle.

*

Breda nie bardzo nawet wiedział, po jaką cholerę Mustang zgłosił zapotrzebowanie na oficera wywiadu. Może w East City to oznaka jakiejś szczególnej nobilitacji? Każdy wyższy rangą oficer powinien mieć co najmniej jednego? Było to o tyle absurdalnie, że jak na razie większość obowiązków Bredy polegała na prowadzeniu dokumentacji podległych Mustangowi państwowych alchemików…

Jak się jednak okazało, nie wszystkich.

Breda nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia. Nie musiał w końcu wiedzieć, że to właśnie Mustang zwerbował Stalowego Alchemika — nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie rozumiał alchemii, nie interesował się nią i gdyby to od niego zależało, całe to alchemiczne towarzystwo wzajemnej adoracji po wojnie (a najlepiej również w jej trakcie) znalazłoby się poza strukturami regularnej armii. Z drugiej strony, ta charakterystyczna dla starszych żołnierzy nonszalancja okazywana instytucji państwowych alchemików nie oznaczała, że Breda był kompletnym ignorantem w tej materii. Czytał w końcu gazety i chętnie przysłuchiwał się stołówkowym ploteczkom — a zarówno według tego pierwszego, jak i drugiego źródła Stalowy Alchemik był najcenniejszym w ostatnich latach nabytkiem amestryjskiej armii. Żeby było jeszcze zabawniej, to właśnie Edward Elric odebrał Mustangowi miano najmłodszego państwowego alchemika w historii tej instytucji. I Breda naprawdę to wszystko _wiedział_ , tylko do głowy mu nie przyszło, o ile lat Stalowy Alchemik pobił dotychczasowy rekord Mustanga.

Breda nie służył w armii od wczoraj. Chociaż udało mu się uniknąć wysłania na front, to i bez tego wiedział, jakich zbrodni regularnie się na nim dopuszczano. Wszyscy wiedzieli. W tym kontekście to, że ktoś ( _Roy Mustang_ — nie powinien zapominać, czyją twarz miała ta konkretna przewina) bez mrugnięcia pozwolił się zaciągnąć do wojska niespełna dwunastoletniemu dziecku, nie powinno go szokować. Ot, można by powiedzieć, kolejny dzień w tym pozbawionym kręgosłupa moralnego pierdolniku. A mimo to nawet Breda, którego kręgosłup moralny powszechnie uchodził za lekko nadwyrężony, uważał, że gdzieś, do jasnej cholery, należało postawić granicę.

Był wściekły — na dowództwo, na Mustanga, ale przede wszystkim na siebie samego. Był w końcu oficerem wywiadu — jego zasranym obowiązkiem było nie tylko zadawać pytania, ale również znajdywać na nie odpowiedzi. A jednak, odkąd otrzymał rozkaz przeniesienia się do East City, poprzestał tylko na pytaniach, zupełnie lekceważąc to, do czego powinny prowadzić. I to dlaczego? Bo poczuł się _urażony_. Heymans Breda obraził się o swój transfer niczym jakaś przewrażliwiona panienka, której ktoś powiedział, że jej kapelusz nie pasuje do rękawiczek. Zlekceważył wszystko i wszystkich, bo cóż takiego mogło się wydarzyć na zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi wschodzie, dwa dni drogi kolejną od stolicy?

Jak się właśnie okazało — wiele. Z dziećmi-żołnierzami na czele.

Breda może i był uparty, ale mimo wszystko potrafił przyznać się do błędu. Dał się podpuścić Mustangowi; kupił fasadę roztrzepanego lowelasa z jego pustymi przechwałkami i wygłaszanymi przemądrzałym tonem banałami.

Nie docenił go. Zupełnie tak, jak niektórzy nie doceniali Bredy.

(Kto by pomyślał, że on sam będzie źródłem i jedynym świadkiem swojego kolejnego upokorzenia?)

W tej świadomości, że Breda mimowolnie zniżył się do poziomu ludzi, których sam nie miał w zbyt dużym poważaniu, było coś bardzo irytującego — jak ziarenko piasku, którego nie można wydłubać zza paznokcia.

Ale Breda był cierpliwy. I miał w domu świeżo naostrzone cążki.

Nie było takiego ziarenka, którego w końcu by nie wydłubał.

*

Odkrycie, że pułkownik Roy Mustang był (nadal) kawałem niezłego skurwysyna, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Breda co prawda wychował się w jednej z najgorszych dzielnic Central City, więc na swój sposób był wytrwanym znawcą skurwysyństwa pod niemal każdą postacią. W pewnym sensie to właśnie pogłębione studia nad tym zagadnieniem popchnęły go w czułe objęcia mateczki Amestris — bo gdzieś tam na dnie swojego czarnego, pozbawionego złudzeń serca, Breda ciągle żywił nadzieję, że ze skurwysyństwem można jednak walczyć. Tutaj oczywiście zaczynały się schody — Breda miał do czynienia z rzekomo dbającą o porządek na ulicach żandarmerią na tyle często, że żywił poważne wątpliwości, czy wybawienie może nadejść z jej strony. Niestety, kiedy ma się dwadzieścia lat i niezbyt czystą kartotekę, łatwo dać się zwieść pozorom. Dlatego kiedy w jego okolicy po raz kolejny zawitali wojskowi rekruterzy, Breda nie zawahał się.

Pamiętał, jaką ulgę odczuł, kiedy zapewniono go, że jego dotychczasowe problemy z prawem nie będą miały w armii żadnego znaczenia. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już, jak przechadza się po ulicach Central City w świeżo odprasowanym, błękitnym mundurze, entuzjastycznie witany, gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił. Breda doglądałby porządku w owianej złą sławą południowej części miasta niczym najlepszy gospodarz.

(Nikt by go nie zaczepiał, nie obwiniałby go o rzeczy, których nawet nie miał szansy zrobić — nawet matka musiałaby przyznać, że wreszcie, _że mimo wszystko_ jest z niego dumna. A Breda obdzielałby ten pełen adoracji tłumek pobłażliwymi, pełnymi sympatii uśmiechami).

Cóż, każdy był kiedyś młody — jakkolwiek nie każdy był głupi. Bredzie akurat przydarzyło się i jedno, i drugie. Ostatecznie nigdy nie trafił na ulice Central City — paradoksalnie dlatego, że zbyt dobrze sobie radził na szkoleniu. Może i nie był najbardziej zdyscyplinowanym kadetem, ale przełożeni szybko zorientowali się, że ma inne, rekompensujące jego niezdolność do perfekcyjnego pościelenia łóżka, zalety. Po służbie przygotowawczej zaproponowano mu szkołę oficerską — serio, kto by odmówił?

Po szkole od razu trafił do wywiadu; nigdy nie trafił na front.

Wtedy oczywiście wydawało mu się to wybawieniem — kiedy się zaciągał, nie myślał w końcu o tym, że może kiedyś przyjdzie mu brać udział w regularnej walce. Nie był zresztą w tym naiwnym przekonaniu osamotniony, bo chociaż Amestris zawsze toczyła _jakąś_ wojnę, to zwykle gdzieś na swoich rubieżach. Dziesięć lat temu jedynym niezażegnanym konfliktem był ten z Drachmą — i poza żołnierzami stacjonującymi w Forcie Briggs mało kto o nim pamiętał.

Dopiero z czasem Breda zrozumiał, że robienie kariery zza biurka będzie miało dużo dalej idące konsekwencje, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Czy raczej — że będzie niemożliwe. Z tym że na tym etapie Bredzie zależało już jakby mniej. Widział wracających z Iszwalu, obwieszonych medalami kapitanów i majorów. Niektórzy nie mieli ręki, niektórzy nogi; inni byli co prawda w jednym kawałku, ale wszyscy, bez wyjątku, mieli w oczach ten dziwny rodzaj desperacji, który wskazywał, że gdziekolwiek się nie znajdą, tak naprawdę nigdy już się z Iszwalu nie wyrwą.

Desperacja i brak kończyn nie były czymś, do czego Breda kiedykolwiek aspirował, dlatego stosunkowo szybko pogodził się ze swoim ówczesnym położeniem. W konsekwencji tego spędził jednak ostatnie lata we względnym zaciszu kwatery głównej. Oczywiście i tam nie miał do czynienia ze skurwysyństwem, więcej! Podejrzewał, że stężenie skurwysynów na metr kwadratowy w Central City było największe w całym kraju.

Dlatego też prowincjonalne skurwysyństwo pułkownika Roya Mustanga nie powinno zrobić na Bredzie żadnego wrażenia. A mimo to po raz pierwszy, odkąd zameldował się w East City, Breda postanowił _naprawdę_ przyjrzeć się Mustangowi.

Matka zawsze mówiła, że ludzie są jak cebula — nie dlatego, że śmierdzą (chociaż było to nierzadko prawdą), ale dlatego, że mają warstwy. W przypadku Roya Mustanga Breda popełnił zasadniczy błąd, to znaczy nie ściągnął zewnętrznej skórki i planował wpakować sobie do ust całą cebulę jak leci. Jednak pod płaszczykiem niezbyt uroczej jowialności i irytującej otoczenie beztroski Mustang skrywał lekko przegniłe wnętrze. I znowu — Breda mógłby na tym poprzestać, nie dobierać się do kolejnych warstw.

Rzecz w tym, że nie zamierzał pomylić się po raz kolejny, a już na pewno nie w dokładnie taki sam sposób.

*

— Starszy sierżancie Breda — zawołała Hawkeye, gdy Breda wstawał od biurka. — Proszę zostać jeszcze chwilę. Chciałam zamienić z panem kilka słów.

Havoc popatrzył na Bredę wymownie, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wystrzelił z biura niczym strzała. Bredzie wydawało się, że zanim zamknęły się za nim drzwi, rzucił jeszcze coś o jakiejś randce, ale Havoc był przekonany, że za randkę można uznać trzydziestosekundową rozmowę z panią na poczcie, więc trudno powiedzieć, czy faktycznie mu się poszczęściło.

Breda spojrzał tęsknie na drzwi. Gdzieś tam, tuż przy wyjściu z koszar, na oszklonym blacie drachmańskiej piekarni rumieniły się świeże, nadziewane grzybami i kapustą bułeczki. Bułeczki te już od rana przyzywały Bredę, ale niestety wyglądało na to, że jeszcze trochę na niego poczekają.

Westchnął z uczuciem.

— Tak, pani porucznik?

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę nieruchomym wzrokiem; tak jakby zastanawiała się, czy faktycznie chce z nim rozmawiać. Było to oczywiście zupełnie absurdalne podejrzenie, bo może i nie znali się zbyt dobrze, ale to jedno Breda wiedział na pewno: Hawkeye nie miała w zwyczaju otwierać ust, dopóki nie była w pełni przekonana, co i komu chce powiedzieć. Hawkeye nie wątpiła — a już na pewno nie w siebie.

— Podejdźcie proszę.

W chwilach takich jak ta Breda jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle tęsknił za służbą pod pułkownikiem Langiem. Może i jej nieodłącznym elementem było średnio przyjemne towarzystwo sierżanta Denny’ego, ale Breda pracował tam od lat, a to oznaczało, że ludzie Langa już dawno pozbyli się między sobą tej sztucznej oficjalności, której Hawkeye zdawała się hołdować z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy. Byli sami (Mustang wyszedł już jakieś dwie godziny temu, wachlując się pachnącym liścikiem od swojej najnowszej kochanki), mogli więc pozwolić sobie na odstąpienie od sztywnej, wojskowej etykiety.

Ale kim bez tej etykiety byłaby porucznik Hawkeye? Co by zostało, gdyby zabrać jej błękitny mundur, pistolety, _Tak, sir_ i _Nie, sir_?

Hawkeye odchrząknęła.

— Pułkownik Mustang bardzo wysoko sobie ceni współpracę z wami, sierżancie.

Nie wytrzymał — parsknął śmiechem. Reakcja ta wyraźnie nie spodobała się Hawkeye, która ściągnęła usta w grymasie dezaprobaty. Trudno jednak było powiedzieć, co konkretnie wywoływało niezadowolenie młodej porucznik: wydawane przez Bredę dźwięki czy wysoka ocena, którą rzekomo wystawił mu ich przełożony.

Obydwoje zresztą wiedzieli, że tę ocenę można było o kant stołu potłuc. Po pierwsze, do obowiązków Bredy nie należało do tej pory nic, czym nie mógłby się zajmować pierwszy lepszy kapral. Po drugie, nawet przy najlepszych chęciach nie można było powiedzieć, że Breda i Mustang naprawdę ze sobą współpracowali. Pewnie, mijali się w korytarzu. Breda każdego ranka posłusznie mu salutował, a Mustang twardo udawał, że nie widzi na wpół zjedzonych kanapek, które Breda próbował ukryć pod jakimiś niechybnie istotnymi dokumentami. Pracowali obok siebie, ale nie razem. Czasami Breda miał wrażenie, że w biurze mogłaby go zastąpić pierwsza lepsza roślina doniczkowa, taki był niezbędny.

Tym bardziej ciekawiło go, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. — Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.

Hawkeye pokiwała głową, po czym udała, że przegląda leżące na jej biurku dokumenty.

— Jak długo już z nami jesteście, starszy sierżancie?

— Hm, jakieś pół roku — odpowiedział spokojnie.

Pięć miesięcy i osiem dni. Nie żeby liczył.

— Pół roku — zgodziła się Hawkeye (jakby ona również nie liczyła). — Mam wrażenie, że przez to pół roku poznaliśmy się już dosyć dobrze. Zgodzilibyście się z tym, starszy sierżancie?

Breda wiedział, że ma skłonność do szukania ukrytych znaczeń tam, gdzie ich nie było. Cóż, skrzywienie zawodowe. Dlatego w przypadku każdej innej osoby założyłby, że to „my” to zwykła figura retoryczna, ot, niefortunne sformułowanie. W przypadku każdej innej osoby Breda nie miałby wątpliwości, że mowa o ewaluacji, której został poddany i której wynik, jak się okazało, był dla niego zaskakująco korzystny.

Tylko że Breda nie rozmawiał z „każdą inną osobą”, a z porucznik Rizą Hawkeye. Ona zaś nie miała w zwyczaju bawić się w żadne figury, a już na pewno nie retoryczne.

A więc wiedziała. Musiała zauważyć, że w pewnym momencie już nie tylko oni przyglądali się Bredzie, ale również Breda im. Nie był tym bardzo zdziwiony — od początku było jasne, że ludzi Roya Mustanga nie przekonał wizerunek mało ogarniętego osiłka, którego to wizerunku Breda nie musiał nawet jakoś szczególnie kultywować (kultywował się on doskonale sam, dziękuję bardzo). Ale mimo wszystko wydawało mu się, że będzie miał więcej czasu.

Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, kiwnął tylko głową.

— Na pewno zorientował się pan, że pana transfer do East City nie był przypadkowy — podjęła Hawkeye. — Pułkownik Mustang już od jakiegoś czasu próbuje poszerzyć nasz oddział o dodatkowych specjalistów.

Biorąc pod uwagę piętrzące się po prawej stronie jej biurka teczki osobowe kilkunastu oficerów łączności, nie było to żadne wielkie odkrycie. Oczywiście pozostawała kwestia tego, po co Mustangowi ci wszyscy ludzie. Czy mieli tylko realizować wybujałe ambicje młodego pułkownika? W to Breda jakoś nie bardzo już wierzył.

— Nie wszyscy pochwalają to, czym się tutaj zajmujemy. — Hawkeye zdawała się doskonale wiedzieć, jakie pytania Breda chciał (ale nie śmiał) jej zadać. — Bywa, że inni wyżsi rangą oficerowie nie są skłonni dzielić się… Posiadanymi zasobami. To zaś może utrudniać naszemu oddziałowi realizację co bardziej złożonych misji i zadań.

Breda pokiwał głową; wewnątrzkoszarowe przepychanki również nie były dla niego nowością.

— Pułkownik przykłada więc ogromną wagę do tego, z kim pracuje — ciągnęła Hawkeye, ale Breda usłyszał coś zupełnie innego.

 _Ja przykładam ogromną wagę do tego, z kim pułkownik pracuje_.

— Rozumiem — skłamał, myśląc o niesięgających mu nawet do ramion młodocianych majorach.

Hawkeye zaskoczyła go. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Sięgnęła do szuflady swojego biurka i wyciągnęła z niej tę jedną teczkę, której do tej pory nie było dane Bredzie zobaczyć.

_O wilku mowa._

MJR EDWARD ELRIC, PAŃSTWOWY ALCHEMIK, PS. „STALOWY” — ktoś nabazgrał na okładce. Breda nie poznawał tego charakteru pisma; teczka musiała zostać założona gdzieś poza ich biurem.

— Wiem, co o nim mówią. — Nie było wątpliwości, że Hawkeye nie miała tutaj na myśli Edwarda Elrika. — I wiem, co wy o nim myślicie, starszy sierżancie. Kryjecie się z tym lepiej niż reszta, przyznaję, ale i tak nie dość dobrze. Nie jestem tu jednak od tego, żeby zmieniać wasze zdanie — ciągnęła dźwięcznym, pewnym głosem. — Nikt z nas nie jest. Jesteśmy tu po to, żeby wykonywać naszą pracę.

— Czyli? — odważył się zapytać Breda. Zmiana w tonie rozmowy była wyczuwalna; lekko zastałe powietrze (zanim wyjdą, powinni jeszcze na chwilę otworzyć okna) zdawało się być naładowane jakąś nową, niepokojącą energią. — Pani porucznik wybaczy, ale skoro już jesteśmy ze sobą szczerzy… Co jest naszą pracą? Czym się tutaj właściwie zajmujemy? Bo chyba nie bezmyślnym przewalaniem papierów i sprawdzaniem, czy pan pułkownik nie ucina sobie w pokoju obok niezasłużonego komara?

 _Nie powie mi tego_ — pomyślał, czując absurdalnie ukłucie zawodu. Oczywiście, że mu tego nie powie, właśnie przyznała, że dobrze wie o jego niechęci do Mustanga, musiałaby być idiotką, żeby mu cokolwiek powiedzieć…

Hawkeye postukała paznokciem w teczkę Elrika.

— Tym, żeby nie było gorzej, niż musi być.

(Ale może powie mu coś nie mniej ważnego).

Chcieli, żeby zajmował się przygotowywaniem misji Stalowego Alchemika, wyjaśniła Hawkeye. Miał zbierać informacje na temat alchemicznych incydentów na terenie całego kraju, opracowywać je, systematyzować i rekomendować lub nie wysłanie Elrika w teren. Ostateczną decyzję w tym zakresie będzie podejmował pułkownik Mustang — tylko i wyłącznie. Zadaniem Bredy będzie jednak monitorowanie Elrika w i poza koszarami, czuwanie nad jego bezpieczeństwem oraz prowadzenie go przez meandry wojskowych układów i układzików.

Nie takiego obrotu spraw Breda się spodziewał. Nawet zresztą nie próbował ukryć swojego zaskoczenia, czym wyraźnie sprawił Hawkeye pewną przyjemność. A więc po to był im potrzebny oficer wywiadu, żeby niańczyć jakiegoś dwunastolatka?

Ale zaraz przypomniał sobie: bezsilną wściekłość, która ogarniała go, kiedy myślał o dwunastolatku skazanym na łaskę i niełaskę generalicji, na kaprysy Roya Mustanga; obrzydzenie na myśli o tym, że armia może się zniżyć do rekrutowania dzieci, nawet tak wybitnie zdolnych; zażenowanie, że w jakimś sensie i on poprzez sam fakt pełnienia służby w tym a nie innym oddziale, bierze w tym gównie udział.

Czyli co, dalej się w stosunku do Mustanga mylił? Nie, to nie było takie proste — to w końcu Mustang zwerbował Edwarda Elrika, a przynajmniej doprowadził do tego, że dzieciak został zwerbowany. Powiedział mu o egzaminie na państwowego alchemika, wykłócił się z komisją na temat braku ograniczeń wiekowych w regulaminie. Gdyby nie Mustang, nie byłoby Stalowego Alchemika.

Nie, namawianie dzieci do zaciągnięcia się do wojska nie miało żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Ale… Jeśli już się do tego dopuściło, czy można było znaleźć przynajmniej częściowe odkupienie w roztoczeniu nad nimi chociażby minimalnej opieki?

Breda wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do dziesięciu. A potem sięgnął po teczkę Stalowego Alchemika.

*

Na rozmowę z Mustangiem nie musiał długo czekać.

Do gabinetu szefa poproszono go trzy dni później, rano — czy też na tyle rano, na ile to możliwe, gdy chodziło o Mustanga. W każdym razie Breda był już po porannej kawie i obu śniadaniach, a to zawsze jakiś plus.

Po obowiązkowych grzecznościach Mustang poprosił go, żeby usiadł, a sam oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Przyglądał się tak Bredzie bez słowa, jakby liczył na to, że Breda zaraz pęknie; że zapyta, co po co został wezwany, jakie Mustang ma wobec niego plany.

Cóż, źle trafił.

Breda splótł nieco bezczelnie ręce na piersi i odchylił się lekko do tyłu. Nie była to pozycja, w której podwładnemu wypadało rozmawiać z przełożonym, ale Breda miał niejasne wrażenie, że to nie był dobry moment na hołdowanie wojskowej etykiecie. Mustang chciał wyprowadzić go z równowagi, to było oczywiste — ale nikt nie twierdził, że Breda nie mógł odwdzięczyć mu się pięknym za nadobne.

— Nie lubicie mnie, starszy sierżancie Breda — podjął Mustang po chwili milczenia, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

— Nie płacą mi za to, żeby pana lubić, sir — odpowiedział szczerze Breda. Jeśli Mustang będzie chciał się go pozbyć, jego decyzji nie zmienią żadne fałszywe zapewnienia, że jest inaczej.

Mustang uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust. Ten nieładny, złośliwy grymas pojawiał się na jego twarzy nieczęsto — pułkownik chętniej bowiem szafował szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem skończonego idioty, którym regularnie przyprawiał całą generalicję o ból głowy. Nie powiedział jednak nic, tylko wyciągnął z biblioteczki komplet szachów i zaproponował Bredzie partyjkę. Breda co prawda nie był w nastroju, ale przeczuwał, że pułkownik nie przyjmie do wiadomości odmowy.

Mustang w każdym razie nie czekał na jego odpowiedź, tylko od razu zabrał się do rozstawiania figur. Był to piękny, kunsztownie wykonany zestaw; każdy element stanowił małe dzieło sztuki. Najdroższe szachy, jak wytłumaczył mu Mustang, rzeźbiono w hebanie sprowadzanym aż z Xing i to przez tylko jedną kompanię kupiecką. Jego szachy nie były oczywiście tak ekskluzywne — były zrobione z drzewa pospolitej amestryjskiej akacji, chociaż starannością wykonania w niczym nie ustępowały tym hebanowym.

Kiedy Mustang mówił, zdawał się być myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. To właśnie w takich chwilach się zapominał i zaczynał brzmieć jak rodowity mieszkaniec Central City — tego prawdziwego, rozciągającego się na południe od rzeki, wgryzającego się industrialnymi budynkami i zaniedbanymi kamienicami w nudny, nizinny krajobraz.

Nie była to wyraźna zmiana, wręcz przeciwnie — dla mniej wprawnego ucha praktycznie niemożliwa do wychwycenia. Ale Breda spędził w tej części miasta ponad dwadzieścia lat swojego życia. Wiedział, jak się tam mówi. Sam tak mówił.

Pierwszy ruch należał do Mustanga; białe zawsze otwierają. Kolejne ruchy wykonywali w milczeniu, tak że ciszę przerywał tylko głuchy dźwięk przesuwanych po drewnianych polach figur. Po drugiej stronie drzwi Havoc rozmawiał z kimś głośno przez telefon — wnosząc z jego coraz bardziej nerwowego tonu, miał wyraźny problem z załatwieniem swojej sprawy. Gdyby Breda był obok, wyciągnąłby mu słuchawkę z dłoni i stanowczym, spokojnym głosem skłonił znajdującą się po drugiej stronie telefonicznego kabla osobę, żeby mimo wszystko przemyślała swoje postępowanie i może jednak nie wyprowadzała z równowagi podwładnego pułkownika Mustanga… Tak, tego Mustanga, który (w zależności od inklinacji rozmówcy), był albo zabójczo przystojny i jak najbardziej stanu wolnego, albo skory do pstrykania odzianymi w rękawiczki palcami na prawo i lewo, a już szczególnie wtedy, kiedy coś nie było załatwione dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył.

Breda uważał takie interwencje za konieczne, bo Havoc był przyzwoitym, prostolinijnym gościem, który nie umiałby nikogo zaszantażować, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. Hawkeye to co innego — bez wątpienia wiedziałaby, od której strony się do tego zabrać, ale na swoje własne nieszczęście uważała, że jest to zagrywka poniżej jej godności.

Może dlatego właśnie potrzebowali Bredy. I Mustanga.

— A jednak będziecie służyć w moim oddziale — podjął po kilku kolejnych minutach pułkownik i Bredzie zajęło dobrych trzydzieści sekund zorientowanie się, że zamierza kontynuować przerwaną chwilę wcześniej rozmowę. Mustang wiedział więc dużo, ale najwidoczniej nie wszystko. Tak jak Breda chciał zrozumieć, skąd wziął się w East City i co będzie w nim przez kilka najbliższych lat robił, tak samo Mustang potrzebował… Czego właściwie? Łzawej deklaracji lojalności? Obietnicy, że Breda nie wbije mu przy pierwszej lepszej okazji sztyletu w plecy?

Tak jakby w armii tego typu zapewnienia miały jakąkolwiek wagę.

Breda mógłby zapytać Mustanga wprost, co planuje. Mógłby przestać udawać głupiego, mógłby zagrać wreszcie w otwarte karty — jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej chciał poznać odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania.

Mógłby powiedzieć: _Nie jestem idiotą, widzę, że coś pan kombinuje._ I: _Nie ufam panu, ale ufam ludziom, którzy pójdą za panem w ogień._ A nawet: _Służę w armii od ponad dziesięciu lat. Proszę mi wierzyć, pańskie wybujałe ego jest jej najmniejszym problemem._

Mógłby przypomnieć Mustangowi o Edwardzie Elriku, dwunastoletnim majorze, regularnie wysyłanym przez niego na starannie wyselekcjonowane misje. _Nie wiem, czy mogę wybaczyć, co pan zrobił temu dzieciakowi_ , powiedziałby. _Ale może jestem w stanie się z tym pogodzić_.

Ale zamiast tego wszystkiego — zamiast racjonalnych uwag i popartych kilkutygodniowymi obserwacjami wątpliwości — Breda myślał o tych wszystkich momentach, kiedy złapał Mustanga na znajomo brzmiącym przeciąganiu sylab. Patrzył na idealnie wyprasowany mundur, pod którym kryła się pewnie jeszcze bardziej idealnie wyprasowana biała koszula i myślał: kłamstwo, kłamstwo, _kłamstwo_. I ten mundur, i ta koszula, i droga woda kolońska, i akcent prosto z uniwersytetu. Mustang był owinięty w tak wiele warstw, że nie sposób było dojść do tego, co tak naprawdę krył w środku.

Bredy nie przekonał. Ale przekonał innych, porządniejszych od niego ludzi. Więc może mimo wszystko zasługiwał na jeszcze jedną szansę?

Nie, Breda nie wiedział jeszcze, czy zostanie. Takiej decyzji nie chciał podjąć pod wpływem chwili, w czasie najdziwniejszej partii szachów, jaką mu przyszło rozegrać. Będzie dalej obserwował, oceniał. Prędzej czy później dowie się, kim tak naprawdę jest pułkownik Roy Mustang i czy chce zostać u jego boku. Breda zbyt wiele lat spędził w wywiadzie, żeby odkryć na raz wszystkie swoje karty. Niech myśli, że go ma. Niech myśli, że go przekonał.

Ale też niech zacznie go doceniać.

— Cóż, panie pułkowniku — powiedział, wykonując kolejny ruch i zdejmując z szachownicy białego skoczka. — Matka zawsze mi powtarzała, że chłopcy z naszej części Central City powinni trzymać się razem.

Breda nie pamiętał, żeby cokolwiek dało mu tyle satysfakcji, co wyraz szczerego zdziwienia na twarzy Mustanga.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Szach.

Mustang zaśmiał się cicho, z niedowierzaniem. Już po chwili jednak wyciągnął rękę w stronę szachownicy i zawiesił ją nad figurami, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem.


End file.
